Super Saiyan Blue
& or & Dragon Ball: Xenoverse(Aura) |similar = Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God }} Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan ' (超サイヤ人ゴッド超サイヤ人, ''Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin), also known as '''Super Saiyan Blue (超サイヤ人ブルー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Burū), is a form that can be utilized after gaining the power of a god and training to master it, and then combining the user's godly ki with the Super Saiyan form. This form is said to surpass Super Saiyan God."Beerus and Champa", 2015''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 25 summary, 2015 Overview Appearance This form is nearly identical to the first Super Saiyan form, the only differences being that the hair is light blue in color while the overall body structure is thinner and slightly taller. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan boasts a vibrant, fiery, electric blue aura, as opposed to the red-orange aura from Super Saiyan God. Usage and power Unlike its predecessor, Super Saiyan God, this form can be used at any time and has no apparent time limit as seen by Goku and Vegeta transforming into this form during their battle with Frieza. The form exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Super Saiyan God, and all of the other Saiyan forms.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden refers to the state as the most powerful Super Saiyan form, thus surpassing all other forms in the game, including Super Saiyan 4 This form is said to be stronger than Super Saiyan God but even after training with Whis, neither Goku nor Vegeta could challenge Beerus alone. However, even this form is not powerful enough at the time to defeat Golden Frieza at full power. Like its predecessor, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan allows the user to sense and possess godly ki. Whis states in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ that if Goku and Vegeta worked together, they could possibly beat Beerus. Movie appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, after both Goku and Vegeta achieve the Super Saiyan God form and absorb its power, training with Whis and mastering its power, they can use this new transformation. Goku uses this transformation against Golden Frieza form. He is unable to defeat the tyrant until Frieza loses stamina, but Sorbet uses his Bad Ring Laser and mortally wounds Goku. Vegeta steps in to fight Frieza and demonstrates also being able to use this transformation, which frustrates the tyrant and after a fight, he loses his Golden form. Even though he won, Vegeta takes too long to deliver the final blow, and Frieza uses this opportunity to destroy the Earth, killing everyone except those who were next to Whis. After that, Whis redoes time to three minutes prior and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku kills Frieza with a Kamehameha before he could destroy the planet again. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (DLC) *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Déu Superguerrer pt-br:Super Saiyajin Deus Super Saiyajin es:Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin pl:Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Deities